She's A Daredevil
by impassionategemini
Summary: Klaus and Caroline celebrate the return of Kol and Bonnie


"Dance with me Ms. Bennet", Kol stood up hovering over her.

"No thanks", Bonnie grabbed her drink and crossed her legs. Kol threw Bonnie over his shoulder, "I wasn't asking Bonnie", and headed towards the dance floor. Caroline shook her head, enjoying how cute they were then looked at Klaus.

"Klaus, you have to dance with me, come on." Caroline whined as she tried to pull Klaus out of his seat but he wouldn't move. "Come on Klaus, we came out here to celebrate their return not brood." She pleaded, growing a little impatient.

"Sorry Caroline, I simply don't want to", Klaus adjusted his position on his seat to get more comfortable.

Caroline sighed, "And I simply won't take no for an answer", She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Caroline you're beginning to truly push it." He warned her. Caroline threw her head back, irritated at his resistance.

"That's fine with me; I'll find some desperate drunk to keep me company then." Caroline skipped to the dance floor.

"Are you really going to let your woman dance with someone other than you? I'm utterly surprised Nik", Elijah shook his head in amusement.

"She wouldn't dare", Klaus' tone seemed overwhelmingly confident.

Caroline wandered around the club for a man that fit her drunk and desperate description and there he was dancing clumsy next to the exit. "Let's dance." Caroline pulls at his shirt.

"Ooo-kay," stuttered the drunk as he was pulled by his shirt to the dance floor by Caroline. Caroline's movements grew very sensual. She turns around and spoons in against him, pulling his arms around her waist. She grinds her hips and shoulders against him. She reaches up with her hand and strokes his face. Klaus throws two fingers up, gesturing to the bartender to bring him another round of drinks.

"She is a daredevil; you sure know how to pick them brother." Klaus rolls his eyes and looks at his free spirited brother curiously. Bonnie sits on Kol's lap, giving him small kisses on his cheek. Kol notices his brother is still out of the loop and points to the dance floor. Klaus watched in disbelief and pounds the counter with his fist causing the cups around him to spill over onto laps of many club goers.

"Hey! You ruined my dress," Bonnie shrieked. Kol grabs a napkin and wipes her dress, "Not like it will be on you for long Bennet"; Kol playfully bit her bottom lip to distract her from throwing a fit. "Your brother needs to get his ass checked", Bonnie teased. Kol tugged her body closer to his, "Only ass I'm worried about checking out is yours." Kol and Bonnie made their way to the bathroom and kicked everyone out to give them some privacy.

"You know I can just use magic against your brother?"

"Yes, you're one badass witch. I thought we established that, now stop your yapping and come here sexy." Kol picked her up and shoved her against the cold tiled wall.

Caroline continued her grinding, turned to the drunken fella and tilted her head up to his, close enough to kiss.

"If I haven't already told you, you look absolutely amazing tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"You've told me five times, she said back, but that's ok I like hearing it." She smiled vibrantly. The steady beat of the drums vibrated through the club; the vibrations of the music filled the gaps of the room. Klaus lifts the man off his feet and tightens his grip around his neck. Caroline tugs his arm, demanding to put him down.

"Apologize for touching her", Klaus gritted his teeth. The man struggled to let out a sound; she tapped Klaus' hand as a signal to loosen his grip. The crowds around them were too drunk and occupied to notice what was going on.

"But she—", Klaus displayed his fangs and hissed, "I'm sorry lady", and then Klaus dropped him to the ground.

"I swear it's like you live to kill me Caroline." With a smile, Klaus came to where Caroline stood; no longer arguing with her, he gently touched her face and brought his lips close to hers, his lips whispering across her in the barest suggestion of a kiss, "Is this what you've been begging for sweetheart? When you want it so badly a fire of burning desire roars to life within you."

Caroline's eyelids fluttered closed with her mouth parted slightly as he lips caressed up and down the side of her face, coming close now and again to her lips.

"You didn't have to be so mean to—", Caroline positioned her forehead and his, "that poor man."

"But I did love, you know better than to misbehave like that and not to expect me to act on impulse. Now say it." Klaus whispered against Caroline's lips.

Caroline struggled inside with the chaos going on within her, she wanted so much to say yes to him, but she also knew how very wrong that would be to do, and yet it excited her, made her feel rebellious instead the good little harmless vampire that did whatever her friends and mother told her to do.

"Yes", Caroline whispered against his cheek as he kissed just below her ear, "I do admit it, I want all of it."

Klaus grinned against her soft skin and allowed his lips to glide down to where her pulse once beat softly in her throat, with one final grin, he sank his fangs seductively into her throat and drank deeply. She felt a tremor run down her spine as she felt his cold hands brush against her neck, and she had to bite back a gasp as his tongue flicked against her neck as he moistened the skin to prepare her for what was about to come.

Her eyes were half-lidded, even as they periodically rolled up into her skull as she shivered and jerked with guilty pleasure. His eyes met hers, asking her a silent question. She gave a tiny nod of assent, as she was unable to do any more from his dedicated ministrations. She felt him withdraw, and moaned quietly at the absence of that clever tongue. Then a sharp sensation woke her from her pleasurable haze as it threw her into the throes of sheer undiluted ecstasy.

His razor teeth sliced through the wet skin without resistance, penetrating deep into the flesh of her neck as they cut through the thin blood vessels and permitted them to spill their precious liquid. As the scarlet fluid flicked onto his tongue, he moaned along with her as he latched onto the wound with his entire mouth and began to greedily suck upon it, like a starving infant to his mother's nipple.

His flickering tongue kept the wound from clotting over, and he relished the sensation that the ripped flesh gave to his most talented muscle. Even as he tasted her, he knew it wasn't enough. He would always need more.

Caroline's legs began to tremble, unable to stand up correctly. Klaus picked her up in his arms and stepped closer towards the exit.

"I need your blood", Caroline murmured against his ear. Klaus kissed her forehead then licked his lips to taste the sweat and salt that moistened onto her skin.

"I know", Klaus sped to the nearest alley and sat her over a dumpster, "I'll give you my blood under one condition."

Caroline began to slowly lose consciousness as her limbs weakened and became numb. Klaus stroked her jawline with his finger tenderly, "My sweet Caroline." The light in her eyes dimmed, her lips became dry yet the corners of her mouth rose. She was smiling.

"I'll do anything just –", she licked her lips and chuckled, "Just give me your blood you psychotic bastard."

Klaus held her face into his hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist to keep her from falling backwards, "Touch another man like that again, I will promise you that he won't be the only one to suffer. Promise me love."

Caroline displayed her fangs, "You're jealous", Klaus' arm tightened around her body and she laughed softly as she propped her chin up on his cheek and prodded him gently with one finger, "Good, it means you know I'm yours."

Klaus smiled against her lips, lifting his hands to cradle her face gently as his thumb ran over her jaw. "And I'm yours", He moved his bare neck to her mouth, "Have at it sweetheart," he sighed reluctantly, resting his face against her neck. He breathed her name and starting lightly kissing her neck. Shockwaves ran up and down her spine at the feel of his lips on her bare neck. He moved up and started nibbling on the sensual points of her ears. She let out a soft moan and pushed herself deeper into him. Klaus was possessed with his desire for her. He un-circled his hands from around her waist, and in one swift motion forced open her closed legs, Caroline straddled him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist; she plunged her fangs into his neck and drank deeply. Her tongue began a gentle caress between her two sharp teeth, soothing his skin. Caroline moaned against his skin, making his skin tingle. And she knew he was experiencing the same hard-driven sexual need as she was.

"Don't drain me Caroline; we wouldn't want the authorities to question why there's a corpse in the middle of an alley with two holes in his neck, now would we?", Klaus interlocked her hands with his.

"Firstly, I wouldn't leave your body here to rot. I'd throw it in the ocean and secondly if I did leave your body then I'd simply compel the authorities to forget", she whispered, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs as he tilted his chin upwards to kiss her softly.

He deepened the pressure on her lips, pulling her flush against his chest and kissing her with such passion she had lost her ability to form coherent thoughts by the time he pulled away.

"Now what was it you were planning to do with my body?" Caroline covered her mouth with her hand trying her best not to laugh, "Other than dominating it tonight? Nothing comes to mind."

She hummed against his lips as she got lost in the kiss, savoring the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. Untangling her fingers, she flattened her palms against his chest, smiling against his mouth as she felt his muscles tense beneath her touch.

Klaus lived for thousands of years, and now having met Caroline, he can now begin a life of warmth and hope. He would have chased her all over the world just for a few minutes of her time. Minutes. Perhaps all they had left now, he mused, rather than the days he had to fight her for. She was going to leave him and go back to her friends in Mystic Falls. He knew better than to think she would stay once she enjoyed her time here, and she did warn him that she only came here to get his help to bring Bonnie back. She even doubted he would, so she promised Kol's return in order for her to secure his help. What Caroline didn't know is Klaus would do just about anything for her even if he was getting nothing but her smile in return. Klaus frowned at the thought.

"Klaus," Caroline prompted.

He forced himself back to the present. "Yes Caroline?" He did not want her to sense how numb he feels, so he smiled. Not thinking, she answered, "Let's get out of here, I'm exhausted." Klaus kissed her nose gently and picked her up off the dumpster.

"As if I have a choice," Klaus' right arm curled around her shoulders, he drew her toward him. Caroline shook her head, "You always have a choice Klaus," and she got on her toes, tugged his shirt down and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Bringing my best friend back", Caroline rested her head against his chest. "Well I should thank you for bringing my brother back", Klaus lifted her chin and passionately kissed her lips. He wanted to ask her if this was all it was - for bringing her witch friend back. Or was it more than that? He sealed his lips together, burned in his own thoughts. He didn't want to ask her at least not now - the time he has with her now must continue to be what it is. Untouchable.


End file.
